


得未曾有

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cesc is a manager of a lower-division football club, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Break Up, Rebuild a relationship, They 've all retired from professional football career, Unexpectedly Geri buys the team
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 靡不有初，鲜克有终





	得未曾有

**Author's Note:**

> 破镜重圆梗，灵感来自于皮克想买一个球队，成文时交易并未官宣  
> cp皮法，一点C梅提及，调小了迷你蒂总的年纪

法布雷加斯退役后拒绝了几家加泰罗尼亚电视台的解说嘉宾邀请，以及几家英格兰的，他在各种场合反复表达过要成为教练的想法，也确实在学习相关的教练课程，但这显然不耽误他去做个解说嘉宾，更何况他有过在BBC的世界杯解说嘉宾的经验，然而这次他显然另有想法。

为此梅西还曾经特意问他要不要考虑某个新开不久的电视台，虽然工作人员不太多，但绝对都是巴萨死忠，并且该有的转播版权也都会有。说是电视台，本质上和油管网红直播区别也不太大，随心所欲自娱自乐没什么压力。

梅西和他谈这件事的时候是在伊维萨岛，他看起来表情自然、就是普通地给自己的多年老友提个未来职业建议。但，法布雷加斯看着梅西，“Geri让你来问的吗？”

“是。”即使法布雷加斯有所猜测，但梅西干脆利落地坦白还是让法布雷加斯有点惊讶，而梅西仿佛看穿了他似的，补充了一句，“他并不让我告诉你，不过我和他说了，我告不告诉你结果都是一样的，他在这点上瞒不住你。”

“他总是这样。”法布雷加斯不知道在感慨这件事，还是在感慨什么别的。

“但你不能总是躲着他，”梅西意有所指，“无论是什么，躲是解决不了问题的。”

法布雷加斯的语气没有任何变化，“我没有在躲他，只是不想这样。”

梅西看了看他，端起手边的咖啡尝了一口，顺便在这几秒之内决定换个话题，“其实俱乐部挺希望你来拉玛西亚的——这次真的和Geri没关系。”

“我还没拿全教练证呢，回去大概也不是现在。”他们这一代人注定会回到这个一切开始的地方的，法布雷加斯也确信这一点。

梅西刚要开口，罗纳尔多带着迷你罗和蒂亚戈从另一边抓鱼回来，梅西便起身去接了下两个孩子，蒂亚戈一直很喜欢Cesc叔叔，亲了一下过来抱他的梅西之后就跑到了法布雷加斯面前，“Cesc叔叔，这个送给你。”

法布雷加斯接过蒂亚戈递给他的一个小瓶子，里面显然放了一个小纸条，“谢谢你，蒂亚戈。”他把小瓶子珍而重之地放进了衬衫的口袋里。

蒂亚戈爬到法布雷加斯旁边，法布雷加斯抱着他怕他掉下去，而蒂亚戈在他耳边小声说，“Cesc叔叔，卖这个的人说，要许一个愿望再打开，里面的字条会告诉你怎么实现它。papá说你还没有决定好要做什么，有这个许愿瓶一定会让你做到你想做的事情。”

法布雷加斯揉了揉蒂亚戈的头发，“谢谢你，那么我也来做一个你的许愿瓶，有什么想要的吗，蒂亚戈？”

蒂亚戈看起来在认真思考，“不知道，我还要想一想。”

“你先想，想好了随时可以告诉我。”法布雷加斯把蒂亚戈抱下来，起身对梅西说，“也不早了，我就先回去了。”

他亲了亲迷你罗，和罗纳尔多打了招呼，梅西与罗纳尔多执意带着两个孩子去港口送送他。伊维萨岛回巴塞罗那坐船也不过二十几分钟，法布雷加斯走后梅西与罗纳尔多沿着海岸散步，两个孩子安静地走在两人前面，罗纳尔多突然感叹了一句，“那时候Cesc经常来曼彻斯特，我们周末有时会一起出去玩，而杰拉德经常不和我们出去，就在家里给他们两个做饭，那时候他的手艺还真是丧心病狂得难吃。”

“丧心病狂？”梅西忍不住笑了，“他小时候可没做过饭，回来以后我觉得做得倒不错，想来也是被Cesc练出来了。”

“那时候我们常说，谁能想到我们最常见到见阿森纳的主力中场不是在老特拉福德或者海布里呢。”罗纳尔多说话间握住了梅西的手，梅西在那一瞬明白了罗纳尔多没有说出口的话语。

法布雷加斯与皮克的亲密他从小就知道了，随后的很多事在他看来都很顺理成章，以至于几年前皮克对他说已经和Cesc分手的时候，他第一反应是这个世界一定出了什么问题需要修正一下，这怎么可能发生呢？

而这仍然发生了。

梅西看向海港，法布雷加斯乘坐的邮轮已经走远看不到了，他无端地回想起那天他陪着皮克坐在诺坎普看台上发呆，“你爱他，不是吗？”

皮克低着头把脸埋在手中，“我爱他，但我弄丢他了。”

也许年轻的时候不该爱得太轻而易举，我们过早地拥有了一切，又仿佛什么都没有得到。

 

* * *

 

法布雷加斯开始自己的“首段执教经历”已经过了几个月，这是一支平均年龄不过十六、七岁的队伍，半职业没有很大压力，当然也不很讲究教练到底有没有考全了证。

法布雷加斯的职业生涯见过了各种各样的踢法风格，兼职教一教青训底子不算好、战术纪律不统一的业余队伍也是挺新鲜的体验。在半职业联赛里，法布雷加斯几乎是每场比赛的焦点人物——所有人的目光聚焦在一位世界冠军主教练身上似乎也没什么很奇怪的，大家甚至有时希望他在友谊赛、热身赛之类的场合亲自上场踢一踢，不过法布雷加斯从来没答应过。

他过着不怎么有人打扰的生活，想来转转的梅西、哈维、伊涅斯塔等都被他婉拒了，没有哪个主流媒体会闲到去跟拍一个加泰地区低级别联赛的球队，倒是他自己会隔三差五在ins上晒一晒球队最近取得的成绩、拍一拍和男孩子们的合影、再给训练中的小球员们录个小视频之类的。没有太大压力，作息规律，几乎让法布雷加斯觉得这么在低级别联赛的执教生活太惬意了。

直到有天一大早，被突然的电话铃声吵醒后，惬意惯了的法布雷加斯甚至都有点起床气地听着球队的负责人说着有人买下了他们的俱乐部，再过几个小时就会过来，叫法布雷加斯今天早点到训练场去——这不是疯了吗，法布雷加斯心想，有闲钱去其他联赛开个新俱乐部、或者收购一个，在这种既不职业、也不商业的地方，浪费钱吗？

“我想他会收购这个俱乐部，多半是冲着你来的。”他家里离训练场距离不算近，匆匆赶到训练场地对起床气的消减没有任何帮助，他想自己走过去时一定沉着脸，球队负责人在办公室外等着他。

“冲着我？”这不难理解，世界级球星当教练这件事本身就称得上吸睛，不过，球星一茬接一茬的，法布雷加斯实在不懂他这种退役过气球星兼新手教练哪里有什么吸引力，“那怎么不去买个有欧冠踢的俱乐部。”

“你可以问问他，他已经到了。”办公室的门开了，法布雷加斯抬头，正对上杰拉德·皮克澄澈如海的双眼。

“早上好，Cesc。”

 

* * *

 

皮克收购了这家小俱乐部有一段时间了，并且对于球队的一切保持了极大的热情，以至于法布雷加斯怀疑他是不是足球经理玩得不过瘾回现实开个档继续。是的，他的所作所为基本已经超越了一个球队“拥有者”一般情况下做到的，法布雷加斯通常认为他们给钱就好，但皮克就不一样了。

法布雷加斯一大早去了训练场准备安排今天的训练项目，皮克就在一旁跟着，通常法布雷加斯也不怎么管他，由着他自娱自乐地说着，“Cesc你没有觉得这里场地太小吗？空间，这个狭窄的场地让我们对空间的利用没那么自如了。”

“你不觉得我们应该多练习进攻吗？这个联赛的防守水平还不是处处漏人、个个回传，好好练练射门我们也能进他十个八个的。”

“比赛强度也不高嘛，不如周中我们去约个友谊赛踢一踢，拉玛西亚年纪小一点的应该也可以试一试，不是吗？”

“Cesc你不要老盯着你的教练计划了，回应一下我说的好不好啊。”皮克就这么一路跟着法布雷加斯从室外训练场走进了办公室，法布雷加斯拿着记号笔在日历上圈圈点点，标注着本周计划，听到皮克最后一句话说得莫名委屈，便抬头看了看这个表情似乎也挺委屈的大金毛，“你现在拥有这家俱乐部，你说了算。”

话说完法布雷加斯自己也觉得似乎有点过了，他们分过手总不至于就是仇人了，更不用说他们小时候、在他们的关系变化之前他们曾是怎样亲密无间，自己的冷淡也不知道是为了发泄什么。于是他伸手揉了揉皮克的脸，“我的意思是，我们分工合作，我要负责他们的训练比赛，可能别的没法都照顾到，而且这是你的俱乐部了。”

被揉脸的皮克反而很开心，他还是这么好顺毛，似乎从小就没变过，法布雷加斯一晃神，他摇了摇头，怎么会没变呢，人都是要变的。

不过显而易见的是，和法布雷加斯聊过之后，皮克的热情肉眼可见地越发高涨起来。皮克的行动力一贯很强，几周过后就开始了训练场扩建的调研和初步方案讨论。偏偏皮克总是有些新要求，他请的设计师也不得不经常过来实地考察一下，以及听一听皮克又有什么新鲜的想法。为此，法布雷加斯的训练受到了不小的干扰，简直不胜其烦。

原以为忍几天就过去了，但是显然对皮克来说离“过去”还早着，对拉玛西亚的友谊赛也安排在了几天后，甚至皮克还打算早点带着他们去适应一下场地。法布雷加斯本来并不想在意皮克到底要做什么，只是这并不是一个新的拉玛西亚。

训练结束后他主动找到了皮克，“你的设计师可以安静几天吗，最近的训练全队都心不在焉的，我们很快就要到联赛的关键战了。”

“怎么？他们最近在讨论扩建的方案，对了我觉得还有点不太好，你来看一下这里是不是缺了什么——”

“Geri。”法布雷加斯轻轻唤了一声皮克，皮克安静了下来，他知道这是法布雷加斯有重要的事情。“你对这家俱乐部了解多少？”

这是你在的俱乐部，皮克很奇怪在明显要谈正事的场合，他最先想到的却是这样的话。他是，又不完全是为了法布雷加斯收购的俱乐部，当然对俱乐部有所了解。只是“了解”一词未免太过宽泛，一时皮克也不知应当从何说起。

“哪一方面？”皮克问道。

“所有，”法布雷加斯看着他的眼睛，“队员们是怎样的，为了什么而踢球，这家俱乐部是怎样盈利的，和社区又是怎样的关系。”

“这样，”皮克想了想，“队员们技术很……”他斟酌着用词，“一般？不过大部分人年纪也不算大，在巴萨也是各级梯队的年纪。不过还有可塑造的空间，虽然很难但可以一步一步来，冲冠升级保级稳定再冲冠，循环往复。”

法布雷加斯没有回应，于是皮克继续说了下去，“当然以现有的阵容做到这些是不太可能的，我计划再看看附近有什么很有天赋的苗子，我相信你肯定能成为他们成为巨星路上的第一位良师。我还在拉玛西亚了解过——”

“只有一个拉玛西亚，Geri，只有一个。”法布雷加斯不再看他，“这里最大的也就是大学的年纪，小一点的孩子可能还在上中学，他们之中有些是梦想成为球星但因为天赋不够在拉玛西亚、或者其他更有名的青训梯队中被淘汰的，有些是没有打算走职业道路，踢球多半是为了强身健体，有些是家庭贫困以此为生的，你到底想让他们成为谁，下一个梅西吗？”

“我知道，我们可以实现他们的梦想的，但我们需要时间——”

“梦想？他们的梦想，还是你的梦想？你能不能考虑一下他们想要什么，而不是你觉得什么是‘好’的？”

“Cesc，我不是来和你吵架的，”皮克抓着法布雷加斯的肩膀试图使他单方面的怒火平静一下，“至少在我们决定什么是‘好’的之前，我们可以听听孩子们的意见——”

“哦，你这个时候倒想起听听别人的意见了，”法布雷加斯冷笑着，“这可真不容易啊。”

“你到底想要怎样，Cesc？”饶是皮克开始并不想和他吵起来，被法布雷加斯完全不合作的态度也激起了些火气，“我要怎样做你才能满意？”

“让我满意？你知道我怎样会满意吗？你关心过吗？你根本只关心自己满不满意。”

“那你还想怎样？”

“我有想怎样的机会吗？套球衣的时候你给过我想怎样的机会吗？去切尔西和离开切尔西的时候呢？”

话音落下后气氛静了下来，法布雷加斯知道自己踩到了某条他们一直避而不碰的线上，皮克甚至都不再看他一眼，摔门走了出去。

 

* * *

 

法布雷加斯走出办公室的时候，天已经完全黑了下来，球员们早在他去找皮克吵架之前就结束训练各自回家了。训练场一般夜里会有人值班，此时值班室的灯也亮着，除了这一点灯火，似乎也没有别的陪着他在夜晚默默地散步。

法布雷加斯挣扎着想思考些别的事，明天的训练计划、今天有谁表现的出色、有谁需要鞭策一下、联赛下一个对手也需要重点布置一下、或许还需要再看看对手之前的比赛录像。

但那是徒劳的，关于皮克的一切此刻牢牢地占据着脑海，一个声音，似乎是自己的又似乎是皮克的，一刻不停地在他脑中叫嚣着：你怎么可以这样对他？！

法布雷加斯索性坐在了训练场边的长椅上，放任自己陷进有关皮克的一幕幕重播回溯。回忆有时太过奇妙，在气头上什么自以为早就不在乎的旧账都能翻出来，一个人时却又控制不住地回想起很多曾经，回想起他们还曾拥有过的曾经。

他想起训练完连夜坐航班飞来伦敦的皮克，“教练只给了我们七天圣诞新年假期！才七天！”“要不你来英超体验一下圣诞快车刺不刺激？”

他想起欧冠赛后那个拥抱，想起在南非，皮克的送点几乎把他们推到一个危险的境地，而他走过去摸了摸皮克的头发。

那时候皮克没说话，再往前他也没有，而他想他们都知道彼此想说的是什么，他们一直都知道，从小时候、从那些一起长大的年岁开始。

记忆穿过了所有的分与合，又回到了最初，他们在巴塞罗那的大街上疯跑的岁月里，小小的法布雷加斯看着皮克，“Geri，我们怎么会走到今天这样呢？”

金发的小男孩眨着蓝眼睛看着他，“我不知道啊Cesc，你什么都没有说。”

“可是，”他想要争辩什么，“我以为你理解我的，我以为你懂我的。”

法布雷加斯抬起头，是这样，他们原本是懂彼此的，也期望对方能懂自己。可是没有什么“理所当然”经得起时间和距离的消磨，人总是会变的。他们爱得太早了，也得到彼此太早了，早到需要经年累月的时光提醒他们，爱从来就不是理所当然的。

可我仍然对他抱有期待，两情相悦、心意相通的期待，法布雷加斯想，我今晚对他的一切指责都来自于此，也因而都可以反过来指责我自己。

我应该和他认真谈一谈，法布雷加斯想，但不是今晚，他从长椅上起身，他需要先回去好好的睡一觉，这一切等明天再解决。

也许他明白得有些晚了，也许他明白得还不算晚。

 

* * *

 

第二天法布雷加斯醒来便意识到时间似乎已经不早了，看了一眼手机现在的时间，边起床边打电话给自己的助教问问大家都到了没有，远程安排一下开始的训练，不过他的助教回答他，杰拉德已经到了，现在正在按照他贴在办公室墙上的计划训练着队员们。

等到他赶到训练场的时候，皮克正在拎出一条后防线加练，隔着很远的距离依然能听到皮克在对中卫喊着要盯人，法布雷加斯过来的时候，面向他的队员们看到了便慢慢停下动作，而法布雷加斯挥手示意他们继续，一边指挥着配合训练的进攻方往弱侧大范围转移球，原本只是在看着队友加练的小队员们见自己的教练和老板大有现场指挥一场球赛的架势，也纷纷换上不同颜色的马甲，自觉地上来一起踢球。

训练场上临时的比赛倒也并不剑拔弩张，主要由于两位教练太轻松了，一边指点自己这边的球员，一边指点对面的，皮克甚至觉得自己这边的中卫防守中卡身位做的不好，亲自跑上球场示范，法布雷加斯这边的小队员们当即高呼不公平，非要把自己的教练也拉上来，于是法布雷加斯也加入了这场比赛中。

法布雷加斯拿球，带球在弧顶侧边停下，指挥着自己的队员们此时应当如何无球跑位，皮克本来在附近指挥防线前提造越位，在队员们没人觉得能从教练脚下抢下球于是纷纷落位防守后，皮克便悄悄过去打算示范一下危险区域干脆的铲球。

或者他可能只是想和法布雷加斯做个某种意义上的互动——皮克的铲球和法布雷加斯启动准备传球的节奏恰好一致，皮克没有碰到球，刚好铲到了法布雷加斯，法布雷加斯摔了出去。

周围的队员们和外围的助教、工作人员全都吓了一跳，一时间竟然没有人去检查他们教练的情况。等他们反应过来的时候，一个大金毛已经扑了过去，手忙脚乱地道歉以及查看他的伤。

法布雷加斯感觉很疼。

职业球员没有对伤病习惯的时候，那总是伴随着各种各样痛苦的记忆，即使是退役后，曾经的旧伤也会在有些时候出现折磨着他们。他其实没有听清楚皮克在说些什么，就坐在草地上目不转睛地盯着他看，直到皮克终于抬起头，正对上他的目光。

“对不起……”有一瞬间皮克感觉自己几乎要融化在法布雷加斯看向自己的目光中，他不记得自己本来想要说什么，只喃喃地念了一句道歉。

“你闭嘴。”法布雷加斯的手不知何时移到了他的脖颈上，把他拉了下来吻上去。

刚刚回过神的训练场瞬间又集体进入了宕机模式。

 

* * *

 

梅西在视频通话里听完法布雷加斯讲他们怎么在训练场上接吻，然后在全场鸦雀无声的氛围里，球队的小队长“英勇”地走出来对皮克说，“先生，我想您还是应该得到一张黄牌警告。”

“不对，这个铲球动作太危险了，应该直红的。”有小队员争辩道。

“可是教练是永远不会把皮克先生直红罚下的。”又有人喊道，这次出乎皮克和法布雷加斯意料地，得到了绝大多数人的赞同。

“我看他们说得也不贴切，”梅西评论道，“你早就把Geri直红罚下了，不过禁赛完一场，就又可以上场继续了。”

“我们能不提这件事儿吗？”法布雷加斯没插耳机，在一边的皮克也能听到，声喊了一句。

“好吧，看在你刚刚从禁赛后返回首发的份儿上。”

“根本没有我的替补！”复合后皮克又开始了“恃宠而骄”的模式，法布雷加斯懒得跟他争这个，“替我谢谢蒂亚戈，我的愿望成真了，他在附近吗？”

“和Junior出去野炊了，晚上才回来，我会转告他的，”梅西点点头，“圣诞节打算去哪里度假？”

“还没想好，明天我们想一起去看看这里的社区走走，看看那些慈善机构，也许Geri今后会做关于儿童慈善和足球相关的项目，明天以后再决定去哪里吧。”

“要是想不好去哪里可以买两张机票来阿根廷，我们可以来一起烤肉。”

“克里斯蒂亚诺会杀了我们的。”法布雷加斯笑道。

关了和梅西的视频通话，皮克好奇地问，“蒂亚戈做了什么？”

法布雷加斯从卧室床头柜里翻出了一个瓶子递给他，“蒂亚戈在伊维萨岛送给我的，说是一个许愿瓶。”

皮克审视着这个瓶子，以及里面的纸条，“你许了愿望？”

法布雷加斯摇摇头，“我们早就过了希望许愿能够成真的年纪，不是吗？但有愿望可以许，多好。”

“而我太贪心了，”皮克把瓶子还给了法布雷加斯，看着他，“实现了一个，就总会又有新的愿望。”

“没关系，我们可以一个一个把愿望都实现。”法布雷加斯握上皮克的手。

而更重要的是，我会知道你的愿望，你也会知道我的，然后我们可以把他们全部实现。

 

END


End file.
